Where's My Angel?
by Paige Elise Hale
Summary: Kimberlyn is Rumpelstiltskin's niece and ends up getting involved with Jefferson.


Where's My Angel?

**I do not own Once Upon a Time in any way.**

* * *

Kimberlyn was in her uncle's library, when Jefferson entered, his top hat on his head and a bag.

"Did you find them?" Rumpelstiltskin asked him.

Jefferson's eyes fell on Kimberlyn. He looked back at Rumple and placed the bag on the table.

"Kimberlyn, dearie. Come here", Rumple said.

Kimberlyn put her book down and walked over to where the two men stood.

Rumple opened the bag and pulled out a pair of ruby red slippers.

Kimberlyn gasped. "Oh uncle! They're gorgeous", she said taking them from him. She slipped them on and modeled them.

"Yes, very pretty", Rumple said, "What do you think Jefferson?"

"I think they don't compare to how lovely you are", Jefferson said.

Kimberlyn giggled as Rumple scowled.

"I very many more tasks for you to complete", Rumple said.

"Oh uncle, can't you give him the day off?" Kimberlyn asked him, "Please?"

Rumple sighed and said, "Fine. One day. Have her back by 10 or I'll turn you into a toad".

"You have my word", Jefferson said bowing.

Kimberlyn walked over to Jefferson and looped her arm through his.

* * *

*10 years later*

Kimberlyn was making dinner when there was a knock at the door. She answered the door and there stood the Evil Queen. Kimberlyn immediately dropped to her knees.

"There's no need to kneel to me Kimber, you know that", Regina said.

Kimberlyn stood up and let Regina in.

"Where's Jefferson? I need to speak with him", Regina said.

"He should be back soon", Kimberlyn told her, "I could make you some tea".

Jefferson entered the house.

Kimberlyn briefly wondered where Grace was.

"I'd like to say you're looking well, Jefferson, but I'd be lying. Poverty doesn't suit you", Regina said.

"What are you doing here, Regina?" Jefferson asked.

"I have a job for you", Regina told him.

"I don't do that anymore", Jefferson told her.

"Yes, I heard you hung up your hat. Why? Was it to settle down with Kimber? Is it because you two had a family?" Regina asked.

"I quit because Kimberlyn asked me to", Jefferson said.

"So, now you're foraging for fungus. What kind of future does your daughter and wife have here with you? Do this one last favor for me, and you can give them the life they deserve", Regina said.

"That's why I'm staying. You don't abandon family. That's… What they deserve. Now, please leave", Jefferson said.

"All I need is your special skills to get me somewhere. Somewhere you've been before. Do it, and I can change your life", Regina said handing him a piece of paper.

Kimberlyn looked over her husband's shoulder. "What business could you possibly have there?" Kimberlyn asked.

He had taken her there once before.

"Something of mine was taken and found its way over there. I want it back", Regina said.

"Then, find someone else to get it", Jefferson said handing the paper back to her.

"I see. Hard living has strengthened your resolve. Well, I'm sorry I couldn't convince you, but I understand. There's nothing more important than family", Regina said leaving.

Jefferson let out a breath. "I did the right thing didn't I?" he asked Kimberlyn.

"Of course you did", she told him.

* * *

The next day, when Jefferson and Grace had returned from the market, Jefferson went to work making a stuffed rabbit for Grace. When he was done, he set it down in the seat next to Kimberlyn. "I know it's not the same as what you wanted", Jefferson said.

"I love it, Papa. Thank you", Grace said.

Kimberlyn reached up and pulled her husband down for a kiss as Grace pretended to pour tea.

"Mm. This is really good. Don't you think so, Mr. Tortoise? Papa, do you like your tea?" Grace asked.

"Grace… I need you to stay here with your mother for the rest of the day. There's work I have to do", Jefferson said.

"Can't I come with you? I like being with you in the forest", Grace said.

"I'm not going to the forest, sweetie", Jefferson told her.

"This has to do with the Queen's visit, doesn't it? Whatever she wants you to do, don't do it", Grace begged.

"Grace, I have to. I want you and your mother to have what you need", he told her.

"All we need is you, Papa. Please, stay", Grace said as Jefferson stood up.

"Come here", he said picking Grace up, "I know. I'm sorry, baby. I have to go".

"Just promise me you'll come back. You have to promise", Grace said.

"Of course", Jefferson told her.

"For our tea party. Promise?" Grace asked him.

"I promise. I won't miss it for the world", Jefferson told her.

"Grace, give your father and I a moment alone. Put on your cloak and meet me by the well. We'll go do something together while daddy is working", Kimberlyn said.

Grace put her cloak on and Jefferson leaned down and kissed her forehead.

He pulled her hood up as she left the house.

Kimberlyn stood up and made her way over to Jefferson. "Please don't do this. Don't leave us", she pleaded with him.

Jefferson cupped her face in his hands. "I have to", he told her.

"No, you don't", she told him.

"I want a better life for you and Grace", he said.

"You've given us the best one you could", she said.

Jefferson set his forehead on hers. "No matter what happens, I love you", he told her.

"I love you too Jefferson", she said.

He captured her lips in a passionate kiss. "Go. I'll be back before you know it", he told her.

Kimberlyn slipped on her cloak and left the house.

Jefferson watched her take Grace's hand and lead her into town. He walked over to a chest and opened it and pulled out a hat box.

* * *

Being trapped in Wonderland had been hell for Jefferson, but being trapped in this land without magic was even worse. He knew Grace, called Paige in this world, had made it over, but he had no idea if Kimberlyn had made it over.

She was his March Hare.

His soul mate. Jefferson wanted revenge on Regina for everything she had done to him and his family and Rumpelstiltskin/Mr. Gold had always been an ally of his. He knew Regina was keeping Belle in the basement of the hospital, so he slipped the nurse on duty some drugged tea and made his way down to the basement.

Walking past one of the doors, he heard someone muttering to themselves. He shook it off and opened Belle's door. He told her to find Mr. Gold and tell him that Regina had been keeping her captive. Jefferson went back to the previous door and opened it.

A small brunette sat in the corner of the room, muttering to herself.

"Hello?" he asked.

Their head shot up, blue eyes hazed and cloudy.

A pair of tattered red slippers were on her feet.

"Kimberlyn?" Jefferson asked.

She jumped up and practically pounced on him.

"Oh Kimber, it's you. It's really you", he breathed.

She giggled and pulled away from him.

He was sure everyone had thought she was insane, but he knew better. He managed to wrap his arms around her, but she kept squirming. He started humming a song she used to sing to Grace, while he stroked her hair.

She calmed down and fisted her hands in his shirt.

He pulled away slightly and tilted her head up.

Her blue eyes were still hazy and cloudy, but no longer held crazy energy.

"What's your name?" he asked her.

She stared at him blankly.

It didn't matter.

He had her back now.


End file.
